Shack-Up in Persia
by I'mBelleGoose
Summary: The guardians have an overnight stay in Persia, Bunny and Jack ending up in the same room and tiny bed together. One-shot.


**Recent idea, want you guys to read and review. You know the drill. **

**Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own. I do not.**

**(Aster POV)**

The love spirit, Cupid, was in Persia for a week and requested our presence, as her guests. As it was winter and Christmas was only a few months away, North didn't want to stay too long, deciding we'd sleep in a cheap motel for a night, then go back to our respective homes by lunch the following day.

As the rooms were small and each held a single bed, only large enough for one person, we each got our own rooms, stopping by before Cupid's great dinner to observe the room and drop off anything we'd brought with us. The walls were a dull color-as were the bedsheets, which were in no way thick enough to warm a person up in the cold that resided just outside. A tiny bathroom that barely fit me was located by the front door and the only furniture in the room was a three-drawer dresser and vase with a unique plant sticking out of it. With a heavy sigh and the beginnings of a headache, I exited the room, going off in search of one of the others so we could take a cabbie to the luxurious suite Cupid was staying in, a few miles up the road.

I wasn't worried about any humans seeing me, having taken this special liquid North had invented that changed me into my human form, if only for a day or two. Sandy and Tooth had taken the same potion, each now appearing short and probably just being taken as tourists by the natives. I, on the other hand, was tall, stocky and able to walk around freely, unafraid of peoples' reactions.

Nonetheless, when I exited my own room, Frostbite was just locking his own door. I had to keep myself from scowling. Sure, we'd made up enough a few months back, when the five of us had defeated Pitch, but that didn't mean his constant jokes and pranks didn't still annoy me a bit.

"Where are the others?" I asked, just as he turned around. He seemed surprised and a little taken aback. He shook his head.

"They already went ahead." He explained. Fantastic. So it was Frostbite and I. How nice of them to leave us alone. "Aren't you coming?" He inquired, walking toward the staircase, a teasing light in his eyes and smirk on his lips. I glared at him, catching up wordlessly. "So, Kangaroo," he began as we hailed a cabbie, getting in and describing where we needed to go. "...will there be a lot of people? Is it like a party or an actual dinner?" He questioned, interestedly.

"It's just Cupid and the five of us and it's an actual dinner." I described. He nodded, befre gasping. My head shot up to him. He was staring outside at a beautiful Persian palace and it's intricate lighting against the ebony sky. I chuckled.

"Never been to Persia before, Frostbite?" I asked. He glanced over at me, a look of wonder still in his eyes.

"Yes. Of course I have. I've just never seen it in the dark like this and from this angle. It's incredible!" He gasped, no sarcasm evident. I was surprised he found such beauty in the sites. For the rest of the ride, neither of us talked. I just watched him as he watched the amazing views, feeling a bit of wonder myself in his reactions. When we arrived at the hotel, we both got out and entered the lobby, taking in the gorgeous furniture, walls and even people.

"Kangaroo..." he began, then trailed off as we rode the elevator together.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up to find him staring at the floor with a deep concentration, biting his lip. He almost looked...nervous, maybe?

"Tooth said..." he began again, then looked up. I nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "Tooth said you were interested in Cupid." My eyebrows shot up.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused. He shrugged lightly, staring at me, wanting me to adress the topic.

"Tooth is...well, Tooth. I may have mentioned the sheila was pretty a few decades ago." I admitted, pinching the bridge of my nose between two fingers. "But that doesn't mean I'm interested in her. Just because you're attracted to a person on the outside doesn't always mean you're attracted to the inside." I explained. Just then the bell dinged and the doors opened. Jack walked out wordlessly with a thoughtful look on his face. I sighed, following after. When we knocked on the door, Cupid opened it herself, greeting us with smiles and hugs, though the one she gave me seemed to last a little longer than the one she gave Jack.

"Aster. Wow." She took in my appearance. "You look stunning." She flirted openly, giving me a wink. I gave her a weak smile, not wanting to lead her on. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Frostbite narrow his eyes at her, but when I looked at him, he'd turned and headed for the table where food was already being set.

"Thank ya for inviting us, sheila." I thanked, giving a real smile.

"No problem. The pleasure is all mine." She answered seductively, leading me to the table. I noticed Tooth sitting by Sandy, beaming at us proudly. Ah, crikey. So this was Tooth's doing. I loved the gal and appreciated that she was trying to help, wanting only for my happiness, but I was gonna have ta have a talk with the fairie if she kept this up.

Cupid and North were at each end of the table, myself to the left of North, next to Sandy and across from the Snowflake. We ate a salad, before potatoe soup was served, then a main course of beef, broccoli and rolls. We sipped on champagne the whole meal, discussing different things: our hobbies, everyday lives and memories. I didn't join in as much as the others, mostly listened, but noticed Snowflake spoke even less. He didn't look unhappy, a genuine smile on his face, yet stayed mostly silent, which I knew was unusual for the winter spirit. Just before we called it a night, we were given some ice cream for desert, then decided it was time to part, having to get up fairly early in the morning.

I was going to ask Snowflake what was wrong when we headed back to the hotel, but was surprised to find he and Tooth had gotten a cabbie, leaving North, Sandy and I alone. I shrugged it off. He'd looked happy enough. Maybe nothing was wrong.

Upon entering my room, I went to collapse upon the bed, but was glad I hadn't. I looked around and realized someone had tried to ransack my room, getting in easily since I hadn't locked it and aetting nothing out of the crime, as I hadn't brought anything with me. Out of anger, I suppose, someone had torn apart the mattress to my bed, making it unuseable. I shook my head. Crikey!

I entered the hallway again. North would take up the entire bed, Sandy had a job to do and couldn't be disturbed, Tooth had her fairies in the room with her, that left...Snowflake. I gave an exasperated sigh and swallowed down my pride as I knocked on his door. When he opened the door, he obviously hadn't been expecting to see me. He stood in dark blue pj bottoms and a white shirt, brushing his teeth, a surprised look in his eyes. When I didn't say anything, he seemed to realize I wanted to enter, so he opened the door wider for me. I walked in and sat on his bed as he finished his teeth in the bathroom, before coming into the room. He just stood there for amoment, watching me, waiting.

"Someone trashed my room...and my bed." I admitted reluctantly. "I need a bed to sleep in." He nodded, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"So you came to me?" He asked in disbelief, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"None of the others can. And you're the smallest. We'd be the most comfortable together." I explained my logic. He stared at me for a moment longer before nodding and moving forward. I stood and removed my jeans and shirt and climbed in, taking up the entire bed, aware that he'd be forced to lay on top of me. I held my arms open in welcome. He warily settled onto my chest.

"Alright...but I get the blanket." He 'bargained', grabbing the thin sheet and wrapping it around just himself.

"Um, no, mate." I tugged at it, trying to wrestle it away. "It's winter. And I don't have any fur."

"But I want it." He whined slightly, letting me know he didn't really need it.

"Besides, you're covered in clothes and I'm not." I reasoned. He propped himself on an elbow and looked at me.

"Well whose fault is that? I didn't tell you to perform a strip-tease." He admonished. I narrowed my eyes and got up in his face.

"You're also a winter spirit and cold all the time. If I'm gonna spend the night in bed with ya, I'm gonna need somethin' to keep me warmer."

"You wanted to sleep with me!" He accused. Pulling out the big guns, huh? Well, fine! I wrapped him up nice and snug in the blanket and glared, understanding I was going to be thoroughly cold all night long. The fact that I'd stopped struggling seemed to catch him off guard. He stared at me, mouth open in awe, almost at a loss for words. "I...don't...need it." He admitted, his eyes meeting mine. With his face as close as it was, I noticed a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks that I'd never known was there before. Of course, our faces had never been as close as they were at that moment. I'd also never realized how uniquely blue his eyes were. Like a switch going off in my head, I suddenly saw it.

He was beautiful.

"But thank you." He told me genuinely. By his expressions, I saw that he hadn't needed the blanket and he knew it. That he'd had no real intention to take it. He'd expected me to put up more of a fight.

He was, in his own way, attempting to be playful.

"You're welcome." I whispered back. After that, nothing more was said. We just stared at one another, sleep forgotten. My heart pounded at my chest because he was near, my stomach falling, feeling almost queasy and empty, even after the entire meal I'd consumed. He got up on his knees, removing the blanket from around him and placing it so it covered me, before laying on top of me once more, never once breaking eye contact. He boldly placed one of his hands on my chest, watching my face for a reaction. By the sudden change in expression on his face, I knew he could feel my heartbeat, pounding rapidly. I watched as lust made its way into his eyes.

His breath hitched when I suddenly took hold of him and turned us over in a single movement, so I was laying on top of him. He stared up at me with wide, excitement-filled eyes, hands on my chest. I hesitated just a moment to stare at him before I attacked his mouth hungrily, sucking his lip with a ferocious need, feeling as he reciprocated, opening his mouth to mine. Not too long after we started, his hands went to my jaw and his leg hitched itself around my hip, pulling me down to his excitement. I groaned, bucking my hips against him, receiving his moan into my mouth. I broke away from his lips, kissing and sucking at his jaw, moving down his neck. I had just pulled his shirt up to begin on his chest when he pushed himself into my manhood, elliciting a growl from between my lips. He moaned at that and I returned to his mouth.

We kissed and held and touched for a while, before breaking away and staring into each other's eyes as we fell asleep. The next day, we talked and showed our affection openly, gaining a bit of surprise from the others. And when we met with Cupid in a park to say our goodbyes, Snowflake and I held hands, catching the obvious attention and disapointment of the girl, though by the smirk on Jack's face, I'd say he was satisfied.

** It seems like everything's always in Jack's perspective, so I changed it up a bit. And I know a few of you may have been bummed that I didn't add a lemon, but the thing is, I read them, not write them. When I do write my first one, it'll be a big step and I didn't want it to come from a oneshot. Nonetheless, I hope you all liked it and will review.**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


End file.
